Broken
by Baifo
Summary: Mi nombre es Chihiro Ogino y tengo 25 años. Yo era una chica bastante feliz hasta que hace siete años el dolor me cegó cuando mis padres murieron en un trágico accidente y me di cuenta de que a Haku le importaba tan poco como para que se olvidase de mí y de la promesa que me hizo... al menos eso fue lo que pensé cuando lo vi besándose con otra. ONE-SHOT


1

ALCOHÓLICA

" _Vamos a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. No tardaremos mucho._

 _Te quiere, mamá."_

Todavía recordaba la escueta nota que mi madre había dejado pegada a la nevera antes de irse a comprar con mi padre y no volver nunca más.

Hoy hace, exactamente, 6 años que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Yo tenía 18 años cuando un camionero borracho se desvió de su carril y se estampó contra el coche de mi padre.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa esa mañana de verano, definitivamente no esperaba ver a dos policías que me contaron lo que pasó. Estuve tan asustada. Ni siquiera quise creérmelo. Pero había pasado. Y lo único que pude hacer cuando los policías se marcharon, fue salir por la puerta de atrás y correr a un sitio que yo pensé que era seguro. Un sitio del que mi mente me decía que me alejara, pero mi corazón estaba ansioso por volver a ver.

Pensé en él mientras corría. Pensé que él abriría los brazos para mí. Para que yo pudiera abrazarlo y me diera consuelo. Para que me dijera que todo estaría bien, que, aunque mis padres ya no estuvieran conmigo, él se quedaría.

Me había equivocado. Pero me equivoqué de tantas maneras que incluso, me pareció patético.

Entré en el túnel sin volver la vista atrás. En mi cabeza solo podía verlo a él. Aunque hubieran pasado tantos años, él me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver. No dijo cuándo. Y yo decidí que ese momento había llegado.

No paré de correr hasta que llegué al puente.

Ahí estaba él. Pero no estaba solo. Y eso, fue lo que hizo que me quedara paralizada. Había cambiado bastante físicamente. Su pelo ahora era corto y desordenado, era bastante alto, una o dos cabezas más que yo y tenía un cuerpo musculoso pero sin llegar a lo exagerado. Me gustaría poder haberle visto los ojos pero no pude, ya que estos estaban cerrados mientras besaba a una chica alta y seguramente mucho más guapa que yo, que con las prisas había salido como estaba, sin peinarme, sin cambiarme de ropa, por lo que tenía un pijama de franela a cuadros, y probablemente la cara tan hinchada y del mismo color que un balón de baloncesto.

La chica se apartó de él, quién siguió con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera aún disfrutando del beso. Y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas que no tarde en derramar.

-Haku…- susurró la chica, que ahora que podía verla mejor si era mucho más guapa que yo.

Y antes de poder ver u oír algo que me rompiese más el corazón, dí media vuelta e hice lo mismo que hice cuando me enteré de la muerte de mis padres.

Huí.

Escapé antes de que él abriera los ojos y me viera allí. Luciendo tan patética como me sentía. Y mientras volvía a mi casa con la poca dignidad que me quedaba fue cuando me di cuenta de en qué me había equivocado. Pensé que él me amaba, que yo le importaba pero me equivoqué. Pensé que él cumpliría su promesa y vendría a verme pero también me equivoqué con eso.

Y en ese momento fue cuando todo dentro de mi explotó y se quebró en miles de pedazos, haciéndome tropezar con alguna piedra en el camino. Caí sobre mis manos y rodillas mientras lágrimas de dolor salían de mis ojos. Pero no del dolor de la caída, sino el dolor de mi pecho que se iba expandiendo, creando un agujero negro que absorbe todo a su paso.

Y en ese momento tan patético de mi vida fue cuando la cruda realidad se estampó contra mí.

Estaba sola. Nadie vendría a consolarme o a ofrecerme ayuda. No habría nadie que se preocupara por mí si no aparecía. ¿Quién se preocuparía por la chica rarita que siempre estaba en las nubes y soñaba con cosas que nadie había visto nunca? ¿A alguien le importa? Las dos de las tres únicas personas que podrían, estaban muertas y el otro ya se había olvidado de mi.

De repente, me acordé de la primera vez que me emborraché.

Hacía poco tiempo que había empezado la universidad cuando se hizo la primera fiesta. Por un intento de encajar fui yo sola a esa fiesta. Solo recuerdo la novatada que me hicieron, diciendo que me daría bastante dinero por cada chupito que bebiera, cosa que fue totalmente mentira. Ni siquiera recuerdo que había en esos vasos, lo único que recuerdo es lo bien que se sintió después de haberme bebido unos cuantos. Esa sensación de que nada importaba, que era libre de decir y hacer lo que quisiera.

Entonces todo se aclaró en mi mente. Me levanté y caminé lo que me quedaba hasta mi casa. Me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta y unas zapatillas de deporte y cogí las llaves de casa. Fui al bar que estaba dos calles más abajo y me emborraché.

La segunda vez de todas las que vinieron después.

Ahí fue cuando deje de ser una joven feliz y despreocupada para ser lo que soy ahora, una mujer rota y castigada por la vida, sola y amargada que ahoga sus penas todas las noches en alcohol hasta la inconsciencia, deseando no volver despertar jamás.

Di gracias, a que mis padres no pudieran verme ahora, dejando la universidad y mis estudios de medicina, sin trabajo, gastando el dinero que tenían en caso de emergencias en alcohol para así olvidar.

Olvidar el dolor y dejar de sentir este vacío que mi corazón dejó cuando se rompió. Ése que el alcohol no llega a tapar del todo, porque cuando se acaban los efectos, todavía está ahí para aplastar mis sueños y mis esperanzas. Todo. Lo había perdido todo. Incluso a mí misma.


End file.
